


In Which They Watch the Sunrise

by Sundaie225



Series: Septiishu/Amiplier oneshots [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, jack is so so weak for signe ok, lbr here, morning sunrise, tbh this boy is me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sundaie225/pseuds/Sundaie225
Summary: Jack finds out that every cloud has a silver lining.





	In Which They Watch the Sunrise

“Sean.”

Something prodded him in the side, and Jack tried his best to turn away from it, grumbling in response. It was still dark outside, he _knew_ , and although he normally much preferred the hours he spent awake over those he spent asleep, sometimes he just… needed to give in to his body’s demands. Unfortunately, turning over had only provoked the prodder, and a particularly hard jab had him yelping softly.

“Sean, come _on,_ we’ll miss it.”

Jack gave up and slowly blinked his eyes open, rubbing his side while he waited for them to adjust to, well, nothing. Exactly as he’d predicted. 

He squinted at the alarm clock on his bedside dresser. 4:42 am. Turning, he lifted his hand and met Signe’s face, hovering above his. A clear indication that either something was wrong or that she’d clearly gone insane was that she was waking him up at _quarter to five in the fucking morning,_ and on a- what day was it again?

“Who day it.”

It didn’t take a genius to figure out that Jack wasn’t very articulate right after he’d woken up. 

Signe chuckled and gently pulled on his arm. “Come on Sean, I just had this great idea and we need to go out-”

She didn’t even have a chance to finish her sentence before Jack was yanking his arm back and throwing the covers over his head. A small ‘no’, muffled by the comforter, was his immediate response. He shifted slightly, to both burrow himself further into his mattress and make himself more comfortable, before going completely still- if he wished hard enough upon his lucky stars, he’d be able to get in a few more hours of sleep, right? 

Sighing, Signe raised both her hands. “Sean, I’ll give you three seconds.”

If the Irishman heard her, he didn’t give any indication. Granted, he couldn’t see her, but he knew well enough how Signe rolled by now.

She waited a beat before pouncing, and chaos ensued as Jack _shrieked_ and narrowly avoided planting his foot in her face. Her tickling only intensified, and Jack, still buried under the covers, found himself with nowhere to go, as his foot still in the air completely threw off his balance. He tumbled backwards off the bed and crashed to the floor, Signe following suit. 

Their neighbours were going to hate them.

Gasping for breath, Jack attempted to free himself with his hands, realised that it was completely pointless, and instead panted out a quiet “stop please oh my god you’re going to kill me” before Signe finally relented. She reached over to the night table and flicked on the light as Jack disentangled himself from the covers. The room was suddenly encased in soft light, revealing Jack’s very red and very annoyed face. 

“So help me god, Signe…” an alarm went off, and he sighed as he lifted his eyes to the ceiling, exasperated. Signe quickly turned off the alarm and looked back at him, beaming. This only soured Jack’s mood further. What kind of hell did she have up her sleeve that involved waking up at fuck o’clock in the morning?

“Hurry up and get dressed before it gets too late.” With that, she jumped off him, offering her hands. Jack regarded her coolly for a minute before shaking his head, resigned. 

He grabbed onto them and hoisted himself up, and Signe placed the covers back in the respective places. “What exactly are we doing, you strange child?”

Signe put a finger to her lips and winked at him. Jack raised an eyebrow.

“You’ll see.”

***

“It’s all cold and misty.”

The two were walking at a brisk pace down the pavement, Signe practically dragging Jack along behind her. She snorted and turned to look at him.

“That’s because of how early it is, Sean. Duh.”

Jack closed his eyes. “Don’t you ‘duh’ me. I’m not the one who woke you up at four in the morning, _on a Sunday,_ mind you.” Signe chuckled at that, but gave no response.

There were a lot of wet patches on the ground from where it had rained the night before, and though still dark, Signe managed to avoid every single one of them. Jack had less success; he ploughed straight through puddles that had no business being where his feet were, and had to prevent himself from slipping and falling more times than his dignity would allow him to admit. 

By the time Signe stopped him, the bottoms of Jack’s jeans were soaked, his trainers were more than a little more fucked with how much mud was caked on them, (not to mention the amount of scuffing they’d been subjected to), and all he wanted to do was go home and _sleep_. But he trusted in Signe, which is why, when she pointed to a bench some ways away, Jack didn’t allow himself to be frustrated. He just blinked, letting his confusion show. 

“I don’t get it.”

Signe gave him a secret smile and pulled on his hand, clearly not intending to ruin her surprise. “This is our stop. Come on.”

Jack shook his head. “Why… why do you hate me like this.”

Signe stuck her tongue out at him and pushed him down onto the bench. “Just shut up and wait.”

Jack closed his eyes. “Is napping forbidden? Because I could swear I was hit by a truck on the way here.” He realised he should probably blame that on his A+ acrobatic skills, rather than the fact that his body was stubbornly refusing the fact that it was currently awake.

Signe tapped on his nose. “For the moment, yes. Look, it’s starting.” 

Jack opened his eyes again, having been unaware of the fact that they had closed in the first place, and squinted in the direction his girlfriend pointed in. He found that he didn’t need to, in fact, as the first rays of brilliant sunshine swept over the land. Jack’s breath caught in his throat as the mistiness of the morning was steeped in golden light, transforming their dull surroundings into gleaming objects of beauty. Jack blinked, unable to take it all in at once. 

By his side, Signe had a slight frown on her face. “Would have been better by the beachside, now that I think about it,” she muttered to herself, and Jack found himself grinning uncontrollably. Without second thought, he threw his arms around her, and she yelped from the sudden contact.

“This. This is what I need. For the rest of my life,” he whispered into her neck, his eyes sliding shut once more, but this time, simply out of the overwhelming feeling of contentment that he was basking in.

Signe giggled, catching one of his hands in hers. “Next time we go on holiday, it has to be to a beachside resort. Or something. We can do this again there.”

The two fell silent after that, hands clasped, simply revelling in the beauty that was Mother Nature.

**Author's Note:**

> guys i have like a million fics to write and translate i'm dying save me but hey at least i'm finally done with these oneshots for the time being unless y'all want more which,,,,,,,, why would you,,,,,,,, but i'll keep it open lmao
> 
> my [tumblr](http://sundaie225.tumblr.com) bc i'm shameless and i don't even care anymore
> 
> thank you for reading <3 drink a water y'all, take care of yourselves


End file.
